Troubled Times
by LycoX
Summary: An encounter with a Succubus leads to problems for Scott and Kira.


**Troubled Times**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is a request from an Anonymous user on Tumblr that I had been meaning to fill for some time.**

* * *

Scott hated himself in a way he had never done so before at any other point in his life. For some time now, the Pack had been dealing with a new threat that often left primarily men dead after apparently having a lot of sex previously. Deaton had suggested the possibility of a Succubus being in the area and warned every male present at the animal clinic to be as careful as possible until it left or was dealt with. Tryxlenne as they'd come to know the Succubus by was definitely a tricky little she-demon who used her charms to get out of sticky situations with the men anytime they encountered her. Making it so that the women were the ones who dealt with her instead to be on the safe side. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Tryxlenne took an interest in Scott and tricked him into having sex with her by taking on the guise of Kira. Leading to the real Kira herself walking in on the two and for the Succubus to reveal herself with a well pleased smirk before getting the Hell out of dodge before the wrathful yet tearful Thunder Kitsune could fry her.

"How… How could you!?" Cried out the mother of Scott's child tearfully.

Scott didn't even reply or even look at her as he could only stare at his naked lap in deep shame for his actions that day. Actions he regretted with every fiber of his being. "You knew what she is and you slept with her anyway! Did what we have mean nothing to you!?"

Leaping up from his spot on the edge of the bed, the Alpha, husband, and father quickly made it to his beloved wife and put his hands on the sides of her arms. "Its ALWAYS meant EVERYTHING to me! I am so sorry for what I've done baby!"

"Are you only sorry you got caught?"

"What!? No! I truly am! Listen to my heartbeat and it'll tell you the truth Kira! I thought she was you! Hell, she made me think she was you in every way!"

Kira got out of his grasp as she couldn't stand to have his hands on her. Hands she never would have refused in the past until now. Shaking her head at the man she loves with tears still coming down her eyes, the woman wasn't sure of what to believe as it was just terribly heartbreaking that the love of her life had done this to her. "You know Deaton told us she couldn't change her scent to match the appearance she had so you SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Screamed the woman as electricity arced off her.

Tears began to fall down Scott's face as well as he fell to his knees distraughtly for having done such a horrible thing to the love of his life. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! She just… She over powered me with her gifts using your image and I just… God I'm so sorry!"

Shaking her head again as the tears kept on coming, Kira walked away, no longer able to be in the room with her husband after what he'd done. "I can't… I can't be here right now. I need time from you so I'm going to take Eddie with me for awhile..." Informed the heart broken woman and making him look up at her tearfully as this was the last thing he wanted!

The thought of being without her and their son was just too damned much to bear! "No! Please no!" Begged the man as he forced himself up and walked towards her but she only backed away from him.

With a sob, she took off for the front door and was gone without a glance back. Making for Scott to look on in overwhelming sadness and guilt. Falling to his knees, the Alpha cried out his beloved's name. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAA!" Never knowing that made his beautiful and caring wife cry even harder as she drove away.

It'd be three months before things would get better between the two once more. Three lonely horrible months of Scott drinking away his pain even though it never even worked thanks to his Werewolf healing. He hardly ever slept and he no longer even bothered to shave either. Even cheering loudly when he heard the news that Kira had killed the Succubus herself by deep frying her after the creature had mocked her over what she'd done with Scott. Cheered before breaking down into tears over what the bitch had done to him and his family. A family he desperately wanted back in his life. His mother had been a bit disappointed by what had happened but thankfully she understood enough to know that it wasn't his fault as it was that damn bitch's for seducing him with Kira's face. Seeing pictures of his smiling baby boy always broke his heart as always missed out on seeing it in person thanks to his and Kira's separation.

But on the fourth month, salvation in a sense came at last when Kira showed up on their doorstep looking rather nervous. Something Scott himself was feeling more then he ever had before in his life! "K-Kira!?"

Nodding quietly as she wasn't quite sure of where to start, she came in after he had made the gesture for her to do so and surprising him that she actually did come in. "How, how you been?" Asked the man quietly after closing the door.

"I've been… Okay." The truth is, she missed him horribly and she knew Eddie did too.

His cheating had hurt her horribly and it wasn't until after frying Tryxlenne that she finally realized the truth of things. That it all laid at the Succubus' feet and not Scott's and that Scott otherwise would never have done that. Something that made her feel guilty for all the horrible things she'd thought about the man she loves cause of that manipulative bitch. "Oh. That's… That's good."

"Yeah, you?"

Sighing as he sat down heavily on the couch while she looked on, he looked up at her with tired eyes. "Not gonna lie Keer, I've been like crap."

"Oh..." Really, she should have expected that but hearing it felt like a sledgehammer had been taken to her heart three times over.

"I'm sorry Scott." Spoke the woman seconds later and making him look at her in confusion.

"Sorry? For what?"

Kira started to pace back and forth as she began to talk. "For thinking the worst of you when 'It' happened. For not having more faith in you and walking out on you with our child."

"Wha-? Baby, if anyone should be sorry it should be me for not realizing that wasn't you." Responded the man as he quickly got up and faced his wife with a saddened look on his face.

She gave him a small saddened smile as they stared at one another. "I guess… We've both got things to be sorry about. But I don't want to be sorry without you baby."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Asked Scott in a hopeful voice.

"Am I forgiven?"

His sudden act of pulling her close to him and landing a kiss on her was his answer. A kiss she melted into with a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly and putting a lot of emotion into it to show how she felt. Moments later the two broke apart to breathe as they gently put their foreheads together. "I love you." Both said at the same time.

Causing the two to chuckle a bit over their timing. "Will you bring our boy home now my Thunder Fox?"

"I will, we've been apart far too long my Wolf." Hearing those words made the Alpha feel greatly happy.

So happy he kissed the love of his life even more passionately and it wasn't long before their clothes were gone from their bodies as they found their way to their bed and made love to one another. A love that would be even stronger after their ordeal and though it would take some time, they would be truly strong and nothing would ever again separate them so harshly thanks to a manipulative Succubus known as Tryxlenne.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If this is lacking, I apologize but I honestly wasn't feeling this. Hopefully the requester is satisfied however.**


End file.
